


The Writer / The Hunter

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocafic, Apocalypse, Drabble, Futurefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are stories about the old man next door. (Two drabbles of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are stories about the old man next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt "happily ever after" at LiveJournal's 100Ghosts. Written in 2008.

They say the old man next door is a writer. He writes books about fighting monsters. They’re not fairy tales, ending with happily ever after; they’re manuals for surviving in a world nobody dreamed of fifty years ago, when it was safe to go outside after dark. When you didn’t have to test your guests with mirrors and holy water and people actually buried their dead loved ones. When nobody worried about the salt mines running dry. They also say he’s a demon king in exile, plotting to free his brother from Hell, but you shouldn’t believe everything you hear.


	2. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are other stories about the old man next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt "tilting at windmills" at LiveJournal's 100Ghosts. Written in 2008.

That's not what I heard. I heard the old man next door was a Hunter. He used to hunt monsters. Not some knight on a white horse, tilting at windmills; he used shotguns and incantations to fight creatures of the night, things you only used to see in the movies. Back when haunted houses were a fun way to spend Halloween, and tattoos made a statement other than "keep out!" When nobody had been burned as a witch in centuries. They also say he killed all the great demon lords: Azazel, Lilith, Samuel, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear.


End file.
